


Once Upon A Dream

by Masterpwn



Series: Another Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpwn/pseuds/Masterpwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Rose Tyler loves Woman Wept. The Doctor enjoyed taking her there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Dream

Snow crunches underneath excited feet. Feet moving between huge frozen waves, laughter echoing between them. Rose Tyler loves Woman Wept.

_I love you._

She's leaning on his leather clad chest, snuggling into his jumper, giggling because he just climbed out of a snow bank he fell into.

He loves that sound. He dreams of it, of tongue touched smiles, holding her hand.

Suddenly the sounds of fighting, screams, weapons discharging pervade the air. He cries out as Rose and the ice and the snow fade from view.

Waking up. He's on Trenzalore.

He's dying. Who else would he dream of?


End file.
